rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Filis Aerendyl
Filis Aerendyl, adoptive son of the esteemed Alexander Aerendyl , is a character owned and roleplayed by Xeron Cruxon. Titles/Honours Current *N/A Past *Prince of Camelot *Prince of Yanille *Duke of Lumbridge *King of Kharidia *Pharaoh of Sophanem Appearance Race Human General *Average height (5"9') *He has white skin. *He is thin, does not contain any 'real' muscle on him. *He has prematurely greyed hair, which he keeps tied up. Facial *He small dark blue-grey eyes, but one of them is damaged beyond use. *A scar running from his left brow, through his left eye, to his left ear. *Long, thin nose *High cheekbones. *Relatively full lips. *Lack of any facial hair, as a side effect for having his skin regrown. *The right side of his face is peppered with sharpnel-like scars Equipment Current Clothes/Armour *An assortment of clothes, but you will ussually see him with a opened up shirt,plain dark trousers and green cape. *When trying to strike a impression (war, parlays, etc) he would wear specially designed armour, made to give moderate defence and not hinder his spell casting, a comfortable sarong and a fine wolfpelt cape. Weapons *A beautiful diamond tipped cane (used for cosmetics rather than battle) *A magical blade, named Zemljastrica. It gives him moderate control of Earth Magic. Other *A ring with a blue globe fixed on it. It gives him moderate control of Water Magic Past Weapons *A intricately designed staff, which amplifies his use of fire magic. Personality Original *Completely mad. *Seems to be polite and well mannered* *Known to react violently. *Believes everything follows the script of the 'Theatre Show of Life' *Secretive of his goals, unless he enters one of his spells of complete madness were he just says everything on his mind. *Pyromaniac *Doesn't follow any deity. *Love for Archeology* Altered *Has no true memory of his past, since Alex altered it, only seeing what either Alex implanted or shadows of what really happened. *He is just and reightious person now. *Lost his love for fire. *Follows Armadyl and Seren. *Anything starred from 'Original' is carried down here. Abilities Magic He is highly profficient in Fire Magic. In fact as a mere teen he had abnormal control over the element without any training what so ever. Furthermore he is well trained in telepathy (curtesy of Alex Aerendyl). Item-induced He has control of Earth and Water magic due to a powerful ring and blade. Languages He knows a number of languages (one of the things Alex Aerendyl implanted within Filis's mind) including: Common, Kharidian and Elvish (he talks it really slowy due to his tongue not being agile enough to form the words quickly enough). History Age: 53 *Wakes up with the Playwright stuck to his face, outside of Faladors south walls, not remember anything prior to this moment. *Finds his way to Yanille, where he meets Alex. *Alex adopts Filis, and takes it upon him to remove the Playwright. *Couple years later, Alex manages to remove the Playwright, but horribly destroyig Filis's face in the process. *Is cared for and healed at Eden Syvian's house, managing to heal most of Filis's face back on. *At this time, Alex gathered his allies to take down the Zamorakian reign of Griffith I, leaving Filis alone (at the age of 17) with numerous gifts. He uses this opportunity to travel world. During this time period he grows interested in archeology. *He returns to Varrock where he recieves a message from his father. He goes to Camelot where his father reigns. *He meets a historian (Lor's character). Here he has a fit of madness, where he spouts out his intimate thoughts. The historian attacks Filis, carving a Sicarius 'S' on his forhead using a regular knife. *Soon after, Filis gets into a argument with Aura Angelus. This results in Aura attacking Filis with a fire wave from his shield. This horribly burns Filis. *Alex Aerendyl tricks Filis, enters his mind and alters it. He then proceeds to help heal his beloved son. *Alex dies, Filis is devasted. Aura takes over the kingdom. *Aura hands the Kingdom to Aztarwyn and his Zamorakian followers, Filis is forced to flee. *He spends a year in Yanille, trying to return Camelot to the Aerendyl lined, diplomatically. *He tries to help Thomas of Falador to quell the rebellions. *He is denied Camelot. *Thomas is killed. *He meets Eliot Altus. *Coronated as Duke of Lumbridge, appoints Elliot as his Commander. *He signs an alliance with Duchess Emma Cross of North Kharidia *North Kharidia and the Duchy of Lumbridge join and become a kingdom. *He rules for less than a year before Lumbridge is beset by the forces of General Luxn Boar of the Amry of Rimmington. They went through the tunnels under Lumbridge and surprised Filis's men and allies, causing the battle to be a massacre. Filis is knocked out early in the battle and abducted. The survivors of the attack regroup in North Kharidia. *Filis is taken to Witchhaven, where he is held in a house as ransom for 2 million gold pieces and other expensive trinkets. *After the ransom is paid, he returns to North Kharidia, where he founds out he has a nephew, from Alexander Aerendyl's eldest son. *Proposes to Emma Cross, for a marriage of convinience. *Is married to Emma Cross. *He rules Kharidia for a couple of years. *He finds a blue orb in one of his many archeological expeditions. Later he finds the blade Zemjlastrica in one of the pyramids in Sophanem, in a hidden room. *Joins the Council. An organisation founded for the sole purpose of keeping peace. In his time with them, the powers of his orb and blade are released, and powers explained. *After a year he asks for Eden Syvian help in governing Kharidia as he goes to search for the Past in the God Wars Dungeon. *He returns from the dungeons, changed and jumpy. *He is forced out of Kharidia by Gekido, whom he considered an ally, through the use of chaos magic to control Filis's mind. *Currently in Camelot. Relations The following are Filis's relations with other roleplay characters: *Alexander Aerendyl : Father-figure *Aldaren Aerendyl Sicarius - Uncle-figure *Thomas Cross: Friend *May Fawkes: Friend *Eden Syvian: Friend/ Ally *Playwright: Enemy *Aura Angelus: Enemy *Lorelei Amaranth: Unknown *Jynx: Friend Trivia *Filis was supposed to be a sufferer of shizophrenia. *Filis was Playwright's first host able to escape. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Aerendyls Category:Modern Magic user Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Armadylean